The Building of Asgard's Wall
by mudpie102
Summary: My view on the building of Asgard's wall


**The Building of Asgard's Wall **

Many moons ago, Urd's well was hosting the monthly discussion between the Aesir. Loud voices rang out.

"Even though I would be able to see an army coming from miles away, All father. With all due respect building a wall of safety around Asgard would be of utter importance to the Asgardians gathered here today. Aye?" Heimdall stated.

"Ay!" the chorus of gods shouted their approval tot the proposed idea. Muttered whisperings broke out amongst them, silenced by the resounding sound of the All father's staff hitting the ground.

"I, Odin Bosison, ruler of Asgard, deem it fit for a wall to be built protecting our realm and the Aesir within it from any harm that dare threaten us. As of today, I shall search for a worthy builder to complete this task. You have been dismissed."

Over the following years no process had been made. Many builders had been recommended but none good enough for Odin's requirements. Too weak, too short, too poor, and get out of my damn hall you frost giant were often heard around the palace grounds. Security was strict and the people of Asgard lived in constant fear and uneasiness. And when there was a party of Jotunn trying to break in through security decisions became almost needed. It was the last visitor permitted in to see him and the All father was very tired. A strong built man strode through the doors, kneeling before Odin with much gusto.

"Name!"Odin barked.

"Hrimthurs," Hrimthurs stated.

"Previous accomplishments!"Odin demanded.

"Well, once, when I was but a young fool, I went adventuring. Adventuring on the border of the land of the rock giants. I was an arrogant idiot, my vanity was what I lived on. I had set up camp, and whilst I had my beauty sleep I was abducted. They tortured me most mercilessly, deformed me as you see now.

I was the son of a great builder, who had passed his skills and secrets on to me; I was his only son. Some how the giants got hold of the information and persuaded me to build them the most magnificent palace imaginable. I- eager at a chance to redeem myself- set straight to work. You might of heard of its beauty?" Hrimthurs cautiously questioned.

Odin nodded. He had indeed heard of the jewelled walls of the rock giants fortress."continue, Hrimthurs!" he bellowed.

"Oh, uh, of course... my lord. Eventually the chance came to escape. I got through their loose security and made my way back to my home country. I was welcomed back by my nobles But I was a changed man, the truth that harsh reality beholds had swayed my view of life. I felt like a stranger in someone else's shoes. We paraded through the streets that next morning, the cries of the poor struck deep within me. I made a decision that day. Throughout the next year I deserted my family, built homes for the struggling. When the village was thriving I left, travelling the nine realms to assist those needing assistance. That was when I heard about Asgard's wall. I pledge my allegiance to you and your people in an offer to help you." ended Hrimthurs.

"Very well," Odin proposed "I shall discuss the matter with the other noblemen, the guards shall show you to your dormitory, I shall send for you in the morrow."

Odin sighed deeply. "Get your filthy hands off of me. I demand it!Get OFF me !" The struggles of Loki could be heard as he was practically dragged through the door.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?" thundered Odin, he was getting _very _annoyed. Loki managed to free his arm from the guard's vice like grip. He then continued to brush imaginary dirt off his clothes before clearing his throat and starting his explanation "Well..."

"And Loki, make it short, I am in no mood to listen to your lies and trickery, intricate though they may be, we have not got all night."

"Lies and trickery, lies and trickery? I was simply taking a stroll around the palace grounds. When these hooligans," he paused to gesture at the guards "have the gall to ambush me, drag me in here and accuse me of the norns knows what."

" If I may, my lord," The guard piped up " He was most obviously eavesdropping. I was coming back from an errand when I saw Silvertongue here, listening at the door. I waited a few minutes to make sure and then made my move."

Odin nodded "You have proven to be most faithful so far in your service to Asgard, I shall go with your word. Loki, however as my _brother _has broken our oath many a time. Loki, I hereby accuse you of eavesdropping at the royal halls of the king."

Loki turned red in the face " What shall my punishment be?" he miserably enquired.

"You shall serve it at a later date whenever I deem it fit, now go!"

"And how are we supposed to judge on someone to complete this highly important task without even meeting them?" questioned Tyr. You could count on Tyr to raise a doubt on authority.

"I don't know, Tyr. I honestly do not know! Which is why I brought him with me so the _council_ could judge for themselves." An applause rang out. Odin had always been good with words, but not as good as Loki. The difference was, Odin's words made people love him, Loki's put people against him.

Loki sat there unamused as a Thor like, big-headed person strode into the middle of the council. Loki had hated Thor the minute he was born. That was increased with the amount of babysitting he had to do as uncle. His halls had an exact order that could not be altered with one swift decision, everything had to planned and thought over. But when Thor came, all hell broke loose. But everyone loved him, surrounded him. Sentiment, he could...

His chain of thoughts were abruptly halted when his name was called with distaste by Odin.

"Isn't that correct, Loki?"

"Sorry, hmm?

"You were not listening?"

"Well it is rather easy to zone out on your dreary speeches _brother_. I must say."

"Watch your tongue brother."Odin snapped.

"Or maybe his lips!"Thor shouted from the crowd. This witty comment produced a chorus of laughter from the council. Thor was referring to a rather unfortunate incident where Loki had been bettered and humiliated into having his lips sewn shut. With the persuasion of Thor of course. Loki grimaced with the distasteful memories snarled in frustration and sulked. Life was not fair.

That meeting it was decided that Hrimthurs would indeed be honoured with the task of rebuilding Asgard's wall. If Hrimthurs could build the wall in a year he would receive the sun, the moon and Freyja's hand in marriage. The council weren't sure about the offer at first. They thought it would be too much to sacrifice for a wall. And no one was looking forward to telling Freyja about her betrothed. He was not pleasant to the eye.

Earlier, Loki had been snooping around in Hrimthur's bed chambers, He was determined to find something bad about him, he got a bad feeling when he was around him. He opened a draw and found a rock-giant ring. Rock-giants don't have natural magic, but they are good builders and friend of the dwarves. When they teamed together thousands of years ago, they created a ring which provided the user access to magic for as long as they wore it. To do foul tricks and nothing more. But what Loki could not understand was why Hrimthurs would have one. It didn't seem like the sort of thing he would have. Maybe it was a souvenir? No. Loki was too caught up in his web of thoughts eh didn't notice Hrimthurs and was rather unprepared when a huge, rough hand grabbed his collar and lifted him up off the ground very uncomfortably. Hrimthurs looked down in distaste to see his ring clenched in Loki's fist.

"I see you've stumbled upon my little secret, Silvertongue," he spat out menacingly. That was when Loki clicked, Hrimthurs was a rock-giant! He had used the ring to shape-shift into a god. Which he had then hidden until his stupid self had to cause trouble.

"This?Oh, um. It's just a ring though, isn't it?"Loki stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me Loki. Odin was telling me all about your lies and trickery, and I must say I was expecting more than this!"

"Well, so what if your a rock-giant?"

"So what?"

"I mean, I'm a frost-giant, I'm cool with that. I don't go around threatening people."

"You, a frost-giant? Lets see you ring."

"Well, it's not like that."

"What do you mean?"  
"This is my true form,"  
"... no, seriously,"

"I'm not joking."

"..."

"Farbauti is my father and Laufey is my mother. They disowned me because of my small size. I swore an oath with Odin, we became blood brothers. Odin has ever since regretted his decision that day."

"Look, this is all very touching, but frankly, I don't care! Never say a word of my disguise to anyone or I will make you regret it. Leave my sight! Go!"

Loki scampered out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close one. Loki almost jumped when he turned around to see Thor.

"Uncle, what were you doing in Hrimthurs chambers?"

"Me...oh...that's his cambers? I wondered whose they were."

"Uncle you are lying I can tell. Tell the truth!"

"Well...there's this girl..."

"No, no. You don't have to go on. I thought for a moment you two had been planning something together. Or more likely you threatening him to do something. Though thinking about it, that would be quite funny to watch! I think Hrimthurs seems like such a nice guy. That's why I am here actually, me and Tyr were wondering whether he would like to go hunting or not with us. You see Balder is really delicate, and Hoder is really anti-social, and he's blind anyway, and Heimdall is always too busy, and..."

Loki composed himself, patted Thor on the head and said "I am sure he would love to go hunting with you and Tyr, Thor. Be good boys for your uncle Loki," with that he strode off.


End file.
